mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury
GameCube |genre = Versus fighting wit'h RPG Elements |modes = multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2, GameCube }} is a fighting game released on the PlayStation 2. The original Japanese version was published by Bandai at the end of 2005, after merging with Namco but before the formation of Namco Bandai Games. The subsequent international releases and the GameCube versions were published under Namco Bandai Games. The game is based on the Zatch Bell! franchise. Game modes Story Mode: Play is done over the course of 40 levels consisting of different opponents. Often special conditions will need to be met, such as defeating an opponent with Bao Zakeruga. Note that this does not necessarily mean that the opponent be at minimum health. In addition to the regular Story Mode there is a series of mini games which are consolidated into "Zatch's Diary". These follow every day situations in Zatch's life. Previously played levels can be reselected either to improve rating or on higher difficulties. Arcade Mode: Choose a character and fight against eight opponents. Once completed, a special cut-scene for the chosen character will play that contains dialogue between the mamodo and his or her partner. After the scene concludes you will see the statistics of all eight matches. These statistics determine the chance of the mamodo becoming King. To receive a 100% rating, all matches must be one with an "A" rating. VS. Mode: This is a traditional one-on-one battle. Choose any character and stage and begin fighting immediately. Play can either be against CPU opponents or other people via two controllers. A ranking up system is also available. Stats for individual characters can be upgraded by the obtaining of "Mamodo Points", which are distributed after the conclusion of a match. The amount of points given is based on the aforementioned ranking system, with "A" being the best and "E" being the worst. 4P Battle: Meant as more of a party mode, the 4P battles are in the form of mini games. These include "Burn the Spell Book", which has each player try to kick another's spell book into a small campfire, among others. Mini-Games: This game mode contains seven mini games where certain goals must be completed. One level requires you to find 30 lollipops and give them to Kanchome within 80 seconds. Gallery: The Gallery is split into several subtypes: the Model Gallery, which shows all the character models used in the game along with a short description of each; Visual Gallery, which has all the cut scenes from the Story Mode; Stage Gallery, which lets the player control Suzy Mizuno and roam freely along the multiplayer stages; and the Sound Gallery, which contains all the music from the game. Changes to the US version from the Japanese to the U.S. version.]] Some levels from Story Mode were taken out of the American version, and a few were given different winning objectives. Some cutscenes in the GC version play no music at all, while (almost) all cutscenes play music in the PS2 version. There are a few cosmetic changes to the HUD as well. The icons of the mamodo in the Japanese version are removed, the indicators merely showing the character names instead. Also, in the Japanese version in Story Mode, character reactions are visible in both up-right and down-left screens. However in the U.S. version they don't appear, although some of the dialogue remains. Since both the PlayStation 2 & GameCube have different graphic rendering, there are many differences between the lighting, rendering and textures on both versions. There are some graphic problems with the exclusive U.S. GameCube version of the game. *In the GameCube version, the stage "Front of Windmill" has a black background instead of a sky background. This might be because the sky texture on that stage was either corupted or missing. *The frame-rate in the GameCube version sometimes drops, usually when you and/or the camera is too close to the spell's graphics. It also happens on 2P mode in the stage "Roof of Abandoned Building". It happens if you just stand at your starting position, and the camera is pointing not only at the back of you, but inside the outside scenery as well. External links * Japanese Website Category:Zatch Bell! Category:Versus fighting games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:2005 video games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Video games based on anime and manga it:Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury ja:金色のガッシュベル!! 激闘!最強の魔物達 pt:Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury tl:Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury